1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method for clock generation and in particular relates to such devices and methods suitable for providing a high-frequency clock for memory modules.
2. Description of Prior Art
A plurality of electronic devices, like for example memory modules, operate using a clock which is provided to them externally or which is generated in the circuit on the basis of input signals. Memory modules, like for example DRAM modules, require clock signals with continuously increasing clock frequencies. Such clock signals are presently realized by integrated ultra-high-frequency PLL circuits (PLL=Phase Locked Loop). Alternatively, differential clock signals are used. Such a generation of clock signals is expensive and labor intensive, however. Apart from that, problems regarding the shaping of the clock signals and regarding the distribution of clock signals, i.e. supplying the clock signals from the location of generation to the destination, exist in such known clock signal generation means.